


Some Legends are Told, Some Turn to Dust or to Bronze

by Us_lowly_peons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Agents of SHIELD:Slingshot, MCU
Genre: Big Sister Jemma, Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fight Scenes, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationships, Papa Phil Coulson, Patriot!Mace, Quake!Daisy, Skye is BAMF, Slingshot!Elena, mama may, no chill Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Us_lowly_peons/pseuds/Us_lowly_peons
Summary: After the events in Los Angles, the public is in love with Quake! Director Mace hopes to bank on this new development.





	1. The New Captain America!

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to Agl03 for the plot bunny that gave me this idea!!!!!

Above New York  
New York City, NY  
09:39 December 19th, 2016

 

"So where are we going? And I'd like to remind you that I can stop myself from going Splat if you to throw me out of the helicopter." Daisy said half joking. She really wasn't sure. 

"We're almost there Agent Johnson." Mace said, rolling his eyes. 

Daisy had been woken up early this morning by Mace and had to jump on a Quinjet along with Jemma and then they needed a connecting helicopter. Neither girl had even gotten a chance to change out of their pajamas (thankfully Daisy didn't sleep in Avengers PJs like a certain biochemist) But Daisy had to admit. It was better than just sitting around doing nothing like she had for the last eight days. Her new lanyard kept her from anywhere except the gym, the common room and her and May's bunks. She was starting to go out of her mind. 

"Why'd we have to jump on this thing? Quinjets are way more advanced. Light years ahead. Even without your boyfriend's upgrades." Daisy said. Her patience was starting to run thin. 

"Manhattan air regulations." Jemma said, from her seat across from Daisy. Daisy was just glad to someone else from the team other than May. She had only been allowed to see her mentor since Aida went rogue (not that she minded her company). "Quinjets aren't allow in the city."

"Ok. What? Are you going to throw me in a another black site? Like the Raft?"

"How'd you know about the Raft?" Mace asked 

"Did Coulson not tell you how we met?" Daisy said causing her friend to giggle. 

"We're here." The pilot said and Mace jumped down. Both girls followed as they landed on a roof top. 

Mace and Jemma started towards an entrance and Daisy followed out of instinct. Plus it helped getting out of the New York winter in a camisole and gym shorts. 

They finally found the office on the top floor. Mace opened it ushering the female agents inside. "Welcome to Seacourt!" He said excited as though it were supposed to mean something. At their lack of response he continued. "SHIELD's newest base. Run by our very own Agent Quake!" 

Jemma and Daisy exchanged looks, and Mace tsked and looked away in annoyance. 

"Agent Simmons? Can we have the room please?" Jemma nodded and walked away. Mace looked around to make sure everything was closed down. "Look I get it. You don't want to be here. I don't blame you. If I wasn't appointed Director I might've done the same thing you did. But we need to make the best out of a bad situation! SHIELD's ratings have never been higher! Do you know how many news stations have asked for an interview with you?"

"They're all biased anyway." Daisy huffed. 

"Yeah I get that. But you working here... you get to do exactly what you were doing out there but this time you get backup. With public perception of you right now... there's really no mission that won't be approved." Mace said. "With you here it makes all SHIELD Agents' job easier."

"What makes you think I want backup?" Daisy said. "I left for a reason."

"Look. Agent Si... Jemma told me what happened with Hive..... and Agent Campbell." He said making Daisy cringe. "I get why you're going through what you are. But this is a chance that benefits us both! Any mission you want. You still need approval but you'll probably get it."

Daisy thought about it for a moment. "And I get to hand pick the people who work on the base."

Mace made a face that Daisy knew was supposed to be "pondering" but she knew he had already accepted her terms. "All the people who work on your team. We need other people stationed here as well." He threw back out. "Within reason."

"Who'd be unreasonable?"

"Agent Coulson." Mace said. "I have a specific assignment in mind for him."

"And if I say yes... no monitoring bracelet."

"Done."

"For Yo-Yo too." Daisy said. 

"Ok." Mace said. "So you'll do it?"

"Yeah." Daisy said looking around. 

"Great!" Mace said clapping. "You'll be like the new Captain America within SHIELD. I have Burrows upgrading your clearance to Bronze as we speak."

"What's Bronze? What does that mean?"

"It's right below me at platinum."

"Should it be platinum, gold, silver THEN bronze?"

"Well gold looks similar to our yellow badges and silver looks to Similar to our white badges. Bronze is its own color."

"Wait! But platinum is just fancy silver!"

"I think your over thinking this." he said, shaking his head. 

"Ugh. Anyway..."

"I also am transferring all of the intel on Senator Nadeer transferred here as we speak." Mace continued. "You've made it very clear of your intentions to investigate her. We have enough evidence to...

"Actually I have a different first case in mind." Daisy said. "The evidence is in my van. We just have to get that and we'll be fine."

"Ok. It's actually here" Mace said, ruefully. then he pulled out his phone. "Newport? I need you to go to Agent Johnson's van to pick up a few things....... Agent Johnson.... A-GENT JOHN-SON....... Quake!" He said trying to get him to understand who he was talking about. 

"Just my laptop." She said and Mace repeated. 

Newport was up to the... her office within a few moments. He handed her the laptop before scanning her with his eyes. At first she thought that he didn't trust her and was in awe of her at the same time. Then she realized he was checking her out.

"Move along, Newport." she said causing him to scramble, before going right in. "Here."

He looked over all her data and his eyes went wide. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly." Daisy said. "After all that torture he had done... there's no one I'd rather go after. Especially now that I'm legit and have back up." She add sarcastically. 

"This will have to take a few days of planning." Mace warned her. "Plus we're going to need permission from the president. And if you do do this, I come along as an auxiliary unit. "

"That's fine. I have a team to gather." Daisy said. 

"Ok." He said as Burrows came in and handed Daisy a badge that was Bronze. "Burrows will take your list of agents."

"Yo-Yo." Daisy said without hesitation. "Joey Gutierrez if he's willing. May and her entire STRIKE team."

"Ok." Mace said. "We'll get it done. If you'll excuse me..."

"FitzSimmons too." She said. 

"That will be a little harder to pull off." Mace said. 

"Jemma is already here though!"

"Yes. But that's only because so you'd trust me a little more. Either way, she's my Scientific Advisor. It'll cost you."

"... One press conference." Daisy sighed realizing what he wanted. 

Mace smiled. "Done."

 

 

 

SHIELD Base: Seacourt  
New York City, NY  
12:35 December 21st 2016

 

"Ok." Daisy said pointing to the map of the compound. Daisy's assault team- which now included a NYPD Detective named Frank McGee who had gone through terrigenesis- and May's strike team all were gathered in Daisy's new base. "Just to go over it one more time. Grey team is going through the front. Gold team is watching from the south and Green team is hitting the back. Do not engage the target. Here are the hitting points." She finished pointing out the spots that she was talking about. 

"Yeah? Are we sure about the lay out?" Piper said. 

"As sure as death and taxes." McGee said. He had the Inhuman ability to manipulate light from his eye. Part of that was bathing crime scenes with light and then reconstructing them in a light projection. He was a very valuable to the team. 

"Everyone got it? Good. We leave at 1300." She said dismissing them. 

After the briefing May walked up to Daisy. "Hey May whats... up..."

May's eyes looked down to her students midsection before grabbing the tunics zipper and zipping it back up form just above her navel back up to Daisy's collar bones. 

"Hey!" She yelped indignantly. Daisy reached back up to zip it down before May slapped her hand. 

"No."

But..." 

"No." May said glaring at Daisy. 

"Yes ma'am." Daisy said dejectedly after a minute. 

Jemma came up to her giggling. "Shut up, Jemma."

"I'm sorry. My mom did the same thing to me once too." Jemma said. "At my college gradation. She had to hike my skirt down. Only she didn't slap my hand when I tried to stop her." She said subconsciously rubbing her bum. 

"Huh? Naughty school girl Jemma Simmons huh?"

"Oh Hush you!" Jemma said embarrassed. "What I'm saying is it's a mother's right of passage. Arguing about clothes."

"Jemma!" Daisy said and despite herself she couldn't help but blush. "She's not--"

"Oh don't give me that bullock story!" Jemma snapped. "Tell me, do you want her to be your mum?"

"I... it's not about what I want! It's about what she deserves!" Daisy said. 

"Then do you want to tell me about what happened last week?" Jemma asked causing Daisy to squeak indignantly. "When I saw her coming from your bunk?" 

 

Daisy's bunk: The Playground  
Location classified. 

 

Daisy awoke with a start when she felt fingers caress her face. Not that she was upset to have been woken from her nightmare but it did scare her. 

"Sorry." May said, surprised. " You were having a nightmare."

"May? What are you doing here?" 

"You were having a nightmare." she repeated. If she were someone else she would've believed the older woman but she could tell when May was lying to her. 

"May, I'm not leaving." Daisy said, sitting up. 

"Really?" May asked. 

"I'm... not sure." She said. 

"Daisy, don't go. Please." May said, looking at the girl. "I don't want you to leave."

Daisy's mouth formed an "o" in surprise. She had never heard her S.O. take such a tender tone like this before. Even with Andrew. Daisy threw her arms around her and to her surprise May did so tighter and with more conviction. It was almost twenty minutes later when May decided to get up. 

"You... you don't have to go?" Daisy said hopefully. "This bed is huge and..."

"OK." May said slightly giggling. Which wasn't as unnerving as she thought it would be. "But you have to agree on something."

"Ok."

"If you think about leaving, even a little bit, you come get me. I'll stay with you here or you can come to my bunk. Whichever is better at the time. We'll talk it out first. I don't care if I just fell asleep after a 72 hour op. You come get me. Understood."

"Yes ma'am" Daisy said smiling. She opened up her blanket for the older woman to crawl in. "Will do."

(And when she woke up the next morning tucked into her S.O.'s side with the older woman's arm around her, she wasn't complaining.)

 

SHIELD Base: Seacourt  
New York City, NY  
12:58 December 21st 2016

Jemma and Daisy were on the roof. "Look. I'm sorry. But I've watched you, May and Coulson avoid these feelings for years." Jemma said after the long silence. "It hurts me to see the three of you hurting by not talking about it."

"I'm..."

"They love you like you're their own daughter. You don't have to settle for Jiaying and Cal, who only loved the idea of you." Jemma said. "I've never seen Coulson as distraught as when Jiaying had you. I've never seen May as angry as when you were with... him..."

"Jemma you don't know what you're talking about." Daisy said, even lying to herself. 

"Bloody hell! When this is over I'm locking all of you in a bloody closet!" The biochemist exclaimed before everyone showed up and started getting in the helicopter. 

"Why are you go giddy?" Daisy asked Mace fully outfitted in his Patriot gear. He hoped on the vehicle as May helped Daisy up. 

"Oh why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "This'll be great for branding, not to mention fun! It's not every day you get to see SHIELD's new Captain America -you- versus the Hulk!"


	2. The report is in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy needs to make good in a promise.

SHIELD Base: Seacourt  
New York City, NY  
December 23rd, 2016

"And here she is now!"

"Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!"  
"Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!"  
"Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!"  
"Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!"  
"Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!" "Quake!"

Daisy raised her hand to shield her from all the flashing lights and people calling her name trying to get attention. She internally sighed and walked out. Mace kept up his end of the bargain now she had to keep up hers. 

She walked out in the dress pants and blouse that Elena and May helped her pick out. She was gritting her teeth as she walked up to the podium. She never really had dress clothes so she felt very uncomfortable wearing them in front of thousands of people. At least May helped (forced) her to get all the ridiculous dye out of her hair. 

"And without further ado, Agent Quake!" Mace said, clearly handing the press conference over to her. 

"Uh hello." She said realizing how much of a dweeb she sounded like. "My name is Agent Daisy Johnson. I'll be taking a few questions. Only a few."

"Robbie Robertson. Daily Bugle." A reporter from the from shouted before she could pick someone to ask a question. "Director Mace said that you were in an undercover assignment. What exactly did that entail?"

"Ummmm.." she said nervously before continuing "SHIELD and the remains of the ATCU had reason to believe that there were Government Agents aiding the Watchdogs. He wanted me painted as a vigilante so anyone associated with the government wouldn't suspect that they were being investigated. That's why I was completely outside of SHIELD." She finished telling them her cover story that she came up with Mace. 

"Unfor--"

"So does that mean your assignment is over?" He asked, interrupting her. 

"It is currently an active investigation yes. My cover was blown in LA as you all know."

"Speaking of LA." Christine Everhart started. "Why were you there?"

Daisy looked off stage and Mace nodded his head slightly to let her know she was free to talk about it. 

"A man named Elias Morrow built a machine that gave him abilities. I don't really understand the science behind it but whenever he used his abilities it caused earthquakes. Director Mace brought me in to stop him and the quakes." Daisy explained. And her peripheral vision she saw Jemma hit a button that showed what Jemma told Daisy over their private intercom was Eli's Mugshot. 

"The earthquakes that were felt by the people of LA were the ones that I was unable to contain. Fortunately we were able to destroy the machine and Dr. Morrow with it. Unfortunately his nephew was also a casualty that Morrow brought down with him."

"What exactly are your abilities?" A man from two rows back shouted. "How do you get your abilities?"

"I'd prefer not to answer that." She said, to which she got a nod from both Coulson and Mace. "And a member of my team will be in shortly to explain in more details about the science behind how Inhumans become Inhuman."

"How long have you been a SHIELD agent?"

"I uh..." Daisy said panicked before she just went with it. "I got my badge April 3rd, 2014."

"The day before SHIELD fell originally."

"Yes."

"When did you come back into the fold." He asked playing verbal tennis with her. 

"I'm sorry that's classified." Daisy answered back trying not to feel smug. She had always wanted to say that. 

"How do you feel about your new role in SHIELD?" Christine asked again. "We've been told that you'll be taking a role similar to what Captain America had with the Army in the 1940's and then later on in SHIELD."

"Well obviously I'm extremely nervous. Those are very big shoes to fill and a very great man to come after. But my priority is protecting people so I think I'll be able to handle it."

"And your specialized team will we be hearing from them as well as your new Howling Commandos?"

"I'm unsure but I do know that they won't be using that name. As someone who has met members of the original Howling Commandos I can tell you that it's disrespectful and in bad taste." Daisy said as icy as she could. 

"Will SHIELD be assigning you to Vincent Van Gore?" A different reporter asked. 

"I'm sorry what?" Daisy asked confused. She had never heard such a ridiculous name. 

"The serial killer artist that targets Inhumans?" The man asked. 

"You have his file as a potential case. It's in your desk." Jemma said into her ear piece. "He calls himself the Muse."

"Yes." Daisy said confidently. "Among the potential cases that I have, the serial killer known as the Muse is on my list."

"When are you going to start on the case? Do you have any leads?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give details on the case but I assure you that I'm starting the investigation as soon as possible." Daisy said, before everyone started shouting again. 

A strawberry blonde (that Daisy knew she recognized from somewhere) raised her hand while everyone else was shouting. Naturally Daisy called on her. "Yes? You in the back."

"Karen Page, Daily Bulletin. There have been a few instances where Director Mace has called you Agent Coulson instead of Agent Johnson. Can you shed some light on that?" She asked. 

Daisy panicked as the question that silenced everyone threw her for a loop. She looked over and saw Mace equally as shocked and Coulson was deliberately looking directly at the ground. His message couldn't have been clearer if he shouted it. "Up to you."

"Director Mace and I hadn't met before my assignment so he didn't realize that I was keeping by my biological fathers last name. Coulson would be my adoptive last name." Daisy said, never more confident about anything else in her life. 

"Coulson as in the man who is credited as forming the Avengers?" Christine asked. 

"Yes." Daisy said before she could stop herself. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to release that information but frankly she didn't give a damn. "I use my last name but only because I know he knows there wasn't ever any doubt about my feelings for him."

"Wait? If Director Mace and you hadn't met before your assignment then who put you on the case?"

"Ok, folks." Mace said quickly walking out. "She's answered a lot of questions so why don't we let her talk about what happened a few days ago so she can get back to work."

"Right." Daisy said trying not to blush. They just avoided a HUGE mess. "We began our assault at 1400 hours....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so bland. My beta had finals and I wanted the chapter I was originally going to post to be perfect. It is coming up but this chapter was very fun to write.


	3. The Assualt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD's new Captain America starts her first mission in the public eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to AGL03 for the inspiration for this story and Mocking_point for editing.

IGH Headquarters  
New York City, NY  
1421 December 21st 2016

 

"All teams check." Daisy said through comms.

"Gold team in place." Agent Piper said. 

"Green team ready to strike." Agent Pam Pierce May's other second in command of STRIKE said. 

"Remember. Everyone here is enhanced. Ice first, ask questions later." Daisy said, "Get ready for the green light."

"You sure about them?" Daisy asked May. "Chinese gangs are one thing but this is an another thing entirely. You're sure they can handle something of this magnitude?"

"There are four Navy SEALs, three Army Rangers, two Green Berets, Two SAS two former NYPD SWAT, one Seattle SWAT, one LAPD SWAT and one San Diego SWAT in there. Plus they were trained by me." May said, smiling at the last part. "Yeah, Quake. They can handle it." She said saying he'd code name sarcastically. 

"And these new ICERs will be able to effect these guys right, SciTech?" Daisy asked comms.

"Honestly what do you think we are--"  
"We've been doing this long before we met you--"  
"Amateurs? We happened to be some of the best in our field--"  
"There's no need to treat us as though we're incompetent!" They finished at the same time. 

"Ok ok touchy." Daisy said. She did one more sweep of the compound before saying. "Green light STRIKE the enemy."

She heard a lot of movement on comms but no one spoke. Grey team made it almost to the front wall of the house, but were unable to go into the building. There were three guards. 

"We need a distraction." Mace said.

"Copy that, Patriot." Daisy said and she focused on a pair of trashcans about twenty feet to the left of the guards. They started shaking and moving until they toppled over. 

All three guards pulled out pistols and pointed at them. "What was that?"

"I'll go check it out." The first guard said starting to walk in that direction. 

As soon as he left Daisy and Mace both charged the guards from behind. As soon as they heard movement they turned slightly to late. 

Mace knocked his guard's gun to the ground, and then uppercutted him with a backhand. As soon as he started to stumble He kicked the guard in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. 

Meanwhile Daisy used vibrations to disable the gun. As he looked down confused as to what happened to his weapon Daisy kicked the inside of his knee, using the momentum of the twist to drive her elbow into his face. As soon as he sprawled out Mace punted him in the face, knocking him unconscious. 

As they were checking to make sure both men were unconscious the third guard came charging at them only to be cut off by two beams of light hitting him in the chest, knocking him on him ass. 

Daisy gave McGee a nod before continuing to the door. "Can you get in?" Mace asked. 

Daisy looked at the door before putting her hand on it, she sent numerous vibrations into the handle until it vibrated apart. 

"Good let's..." 

"Wait." She and holding her hand up. She pressed it against the door. Before sending a scouting vibration across the house. 

"Shit." She said under her breath to which Mace immediately replied. 

"Language!"

Daisy rolled her eyes before putting her wrist to her mouth and asked "Green team check in."

"We're about to breach." Pierce said through comms. 

"Belay that." Daisy said. "Come back around front. Set up sniper position at point Bravo and Echo. Both teams prepare to enact Waterfall protocol."

"Copy that, Quake." Was the quick reply before they heard movement. 

"What's going on?" Mace said kneeling next to Daisy. 

"There's about triple the amount of hostiles that intel led us to believe. It's one thing if it's one on one. Even if they're enhanced, we had the element of surprise. I'm not sending them three on one."

"We don't have the time or people to wait for back up."

"I know. That's why I moved them to sniper positions." Daisy said. "We're going to draw them out. Hence Waterfall protocol."

"Ok. Why is it called..."

"I don't know." Daisy said truthfully. "You'd have to ask May. All I know is that it was developed in the Seventies by Dum-Dum Dugan and... and Gabe Jones." Daisy choked up a little before saying." Let's get clear so they can start. 

The grey team moved to the side of the building to allow green team space. 

"Quake?" Pierce's voice sounded, "Deathlok is here."

"Hey Skye!" Mike's voice sounded through the Comms unit. 

"Deathlok...." Daisy said warning him about the comms protocols. 

"Sorry Quake."

Daisy and Mace exchanged looks before he nodded. "Light'em up!" She said after quaking the hinges. 

Two missiles went straight out and collided with the door. Numerous men flooded out the door armed with assault rifles before being unloaded on. 

"Slingshot? Go check it out to make sure that the front door is clear." Daisy said, before she felt her hair part. 

"It is all clear." YoYo said and Daisy started towards the door feeling the rest of the team follow. 

As soon as they got through the doors Mace asked. "Are you sure this'll work?" 

"Yeah. Those force fields,"

"Quantum Energy Fluctuation field!" Jemma shouted indignantly. 

"Either way..." Daisy said rolling her eyes. Then in jest she said, "The fields will hold up. Right Slingshot?" 

Elena started grumbling in Spanish about their first meeting as they made their way down the hall. Two men with rifles ran into the hallway looking surprised when they saw the group. 

Thinking quickly Daisy stepped forward and sent an open palm to the man on the left's jaw. As his head jerked upwards she felt a whoosh (and a slap on her ass) before YoYo kicked him and he went flying across the hall. She glared at her friend as Mace took the other man. 

Mace grabbed the second man right under his rib cage and lifted him up. As soon as the man raised about his head Mace let go grabbed his shoulders spiking him to the ground. 

Daisy narrowed her eyes before saying. "Ok. Let's go."

After running into a few more guards they finally got word from HQ. "Quake, you're coming up on the lab according the semantics." Jemma said and Daisy put her wrist to her mouth. 

"Green and gold teams check in."

"Erickson was grazed and Marlin dislocated his shoulder. But otherwise we're fine." Pierce said. 

"We haven't seen a lick of anything." Piper said. 

"Ok." Daisy said, "be prepared to breach in 3...2...1!"

Mace and Daisy both breached the room only to see it empty... of people. 

"Holy no way." Daisy said. Looking around the lab she said, "Patriot, put on the glasses and let HQ see this."

All across the room were vial and bags of blood with green tint. There were also a few bags of an amber like substance too. 

"When the army first caught Banner" Coulson said getting on comms "they found numerous bags of blood. We think he and Professor Stern were attempting to cure him."

"That explains the blood. Is the orange substance...is that what I think it is?" Mace asked. 

"If you think it's Extremis then you would be correct." Jemma said, voice tight. 

"Did he think that mixing the two together might cure..."

"QUAKE! PA-TRY-OT!" Elena yelled from across the room. 

Daisy sprinted across the room to see what she was yelling about and when she did she wanted to throw up. Stepped to a bed was Rosalind Price. Alive. 

She heard a gasp on the comms and then Jemma said, "Patriot, I need a closer look at that equipment. Yes... yes... She seems to be in a medically induced coma."

"But she's alive?"

"Yes." Jemma said.

"But how..." McGee asked before being cut off. 

"We can worry about that later." Coulson said crossly. 

"AC? Are you ok?" Daisy asked calmly through comms

"I'm fine."

"AC..."

"I said I'm fine!" Coulson snapped "Why don't we get the man who did this and we can ask him about this instead!"

"Right." Mace said, adjusting his glasses. "It looks like two men are in his office."

"Good. Let's breach and get this over with." Daisy said. 

"Copy that Quake." They said in unison. 

"I'll knock." Mace said before kicking the door right off of its hinges. 

Daisy rushed in as the second-in-command grabbed pulled a gun. Suddenly it disappeared and YoYo was shaking it with a taunting look on her face. Daisy quickly sent a Quake at him sending him across the room. 

"Quake. I'm pretty sure we've neutralized all hostiles." Mike's voice sounded. 

"Copy that." She said into her wrist. "It's over! She shouted knowing he'd just ignore her." Daisy finished sarcastically. 

"You know missy, I still am you boss." Secretary Thunderbolt Ross said. "I'm still entitled to respect."

"Not anymore your not!" Mace shouted. 

"I put you in this position, nephew!" Ross said

"And you lost yours once you perverted the office and the Accords!"

"Green team we have the target, you're clear to breach." Daisy said ignoring her bosses anger. "You're done, Ross. If you're lucky we won't throw you in the Raft."

"It was you..." Ross said in disgust as Daisy took out Wanda's collar. 

"I promised a friend I'd give this to you." She said smugly. 

"Why the hell hasn't she been arrested?" Ross asked Mace. 

"Who do you think told her to do it!" Mace said smugly. 

 

SHIELD Base: Seacourt  
December 19th, 2016

"... One press conference." Daisy sighed realizing what he wanted. 

Mace smiled. "Done."

"Oh and Mack. He can be working on our Quinjets and SUVs. He hates field work anyway." Daisy said. 

"What and break up my best team of field agents?" Mace said. He was a terrible spy. Daisy could tell he was leading her somewhere. 

"Let me guess? It gonna cost me?" Daisy said rhetorically. 

"Yes. You can tell me how you really knew about the Raft." Mace said. "All this evidence... we changed the name of it way before you got any of this."

"You seem to already know."

"I want to hear it front you." Mace said simply. 

"I helped Steve Rogers break in and free the other Avengers and powered inmates." She said. 

"Ok."

"Ok!" Daisy said incredulously. 

"We had intel that the powered people on the Raft weren't exactly being treated all that well." Mace said. "You know brought us intel. It's not going to be a prison much longer."

Daisy smiled. "I'm beginner no to think FitzSimmons judged you to harshly."

"Well maybe not. None of them are going free." Mace said. "They still broke the law. They still have to answer for what they've done."

After Daisy made a face he continued, "Although we will be reviewing every case as we obviously can't trust the Raft Staff. And the ones who are in there just for not signing... we can talk about it." He said sticking his hand out for Daisy to shake it. 

She returned the shake as Mace said. "This is a give in take relationship. In order to triumph we need to..." 

"Trust each other." Daisy finished for him sarcastically. 

 

Now. 

 

"Effective immediately the president has relieved you of command. You're under arrest." Mace said. "Tell us where Blonsky is and make you life easier. I can make your sentence shorter."

"Blindly is at the bottom of the ocean." Ross said, and Daisy could tell he wasn't lying. 

"He needed blindly gone to get rid of any evidence tying him to Harlem in 2011." Daisy said, realizing what was happening. 

"Damn straight." Ross said, clenching his fist together as YoYo put snap cuffs on him. 

"Damn!" Mace said. "It would've been excellent P.R. to have you bring in a Hulk. Can you imagine the hype if Quake brought in a huge monster."

"Director. Again Blonsky isn't a Hulk. They were created from different serums." Daisy said for the umpteenth time. "Just because you have similar powers does that make you Luke Cage?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Still imagine headlines." Mace said waving his hand above him. "Quake Conquers Abomination!"

CRAXK!

They all looked back as Ross snapped the snap cuff off. The same snap cuff that Mace was unable to break out of due to the fact they were made of vibratium. 

Ross looked up and his yellows glowed yellow as he started growing. "A Quake versus Hulk fight? That can be arranged." He said, with a serpentine like smile. 

"HQ. Please tell me that you're seeing this." Mace said in shock. 

"A Red Hulk with trails of flame running across his body?"

"Yup." 

"Well then you're seeing what we're seeing." Coulson said equally in shock. 

"Ok." Mace said. 

"You just HAD to have your Quake vs Hulk fight, huh?" Daisy sighed annoyed.


	4. Quake vs the Red Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy really REALLY needs to catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx again to AGL03 and Mocking_point

River Rock  
Point Pleasant, NJ  
2311 December 31st, 2016

"What's that?" May asked walking up to Daisy's table. 

"It's a list of people who signed the Accords who also signed on to be an asset." Daisy said flipping through files (no easy feat with one arm in a sling... still). "He wants me to develop an actual strike team. He think the public will eat it up."

"Good ol' Mace." May said, dropping a beer in front of Daisy. "Any takers?"

"There's a few. Less because I'm cutting out minors." Daisy said moving another file to the left. "Isn't that like seven of those? Don't you remember last time? That was only five."

"I'll be fine. Why is this one blue?" May asked. 

"Because it was written by Steve Rogers." Daisy said. "I got it from Natasha. Thanks for warning me that she and Hill were... doing it." 

May chuckled at her... student's face. "She that good?"

"Uh yeah." Daisy said looking down. 

"Daisy...." May said, warningly. "Do you have something to add?"

"She's um... she's a telepath."

Realization hit May like a ton of bricks. "Look I'm sure she's nothing like... it. If Rogers vouched..."

"Oh god. No." Daisy corrected her mentor. "Um I was... planning a trip to Russia with her."

"Ah." May said smiling. Honest to god smiling. "You miss them?"

"Yeah. If she makes him forget..."

"I'll plot a course out tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I know for a fact Natasha will be willing to as well."

"Good. I miss her. A lotI mostly regret never being able to see you to spar." Daisy joked. 

"She's better than me. Natasha too. Doesn't mean I wouldn't have beaten her." May said nonchalantly. 

"How does that work exactly?"

"Experience. She has more raw talent than either of us. But I've been fighting since she's in diapers. Natasha has been doing since I have."

"Wait what?"

"Natasha is a super soldier?" May said confused. "Her serum stops her aging. She only looks a few years older than her. Why do you think she said that Wanda was the closest thing she had to a daughter?"

May and Daisy's cheeks both grew hot as Daisy mumbled something about "Freudian slip". As Daisy looked away and saw Jemma and Fitz at the bar. Daisy looked away as Jemma started to look in her direction. 

"Jemma thinks you're avoiding her." May said as she raised her bottle to her lips. 

"I'm not." Daisy exclaimed earning an eyebrow raise. "It's just... last year I had a midnight kiss with Lincoln."

"And..." May asked wondering what that had to do with anything. 

"And I just can't help but think that if you guys treated him like he was part of the team and actually let him help instead of treating him like some love stick teenager he might still be here." Daisy said tearing up. 

"I'm sorry." May said. 

"And the thing is, when I was fighting Ross..... my mind had to go to some dark places." Daisy said, tears dripping down her face at that point and she looked down away from May. 

May quickly jumped up, waving off someone (she was assuming Jemma) and slid into the booth next to her. 

"Hey. Hey Daisy. What dark places?" May said, putting her finger under the girls chin. Daisy murmured something incoherent as May lead her up to meet her eye. "What dark places?"

 

IGH Headquarters  
New York City, NY  
1456 December 21st 2016

"I just contacted Iron man and Vision. They said they're 18 minutes away at top speed." Fitz said. 

"Heard Agent Fitz." Mace said quietly. 

"Listen Ross." Daisy said tilting the side of her body that had her weapon back a little bit. Ross was just standing there breathing extremely heavy with his fists curling and uncurling. "You aren't getting out of this. Just surrender and we don't have to..."

Ross suddenly clapped and Daisy, YoYo and McGee went flying in a sonic wave. McGee was the first to recover when he took his glasses off and fired at Ross. The energy from his eyes surrounded Ross and seemingly was absorbed into his body.

McGee stood up and fired five shots as Daisy lowman crawled to a unconscious YoYo. Red swatted the bullets away like flies as he stomped over to McGee. He raised his fist to turn McGee into liquid when Mace sprinted, jumping into the back of his knee with both feet. Ross's knee buckled and his fist went wide and hit the ground next to McGee sending him flying. 

Mace rolled to his feet and Ross turned around. Red picked up Mace and charged him through the wall and continued going through numerous walls. After checking on the remaining members of her team Daisy put her wrist to her mouth. 

"Attention. Patriot has engaged the target. No one is to engage under any circumstances." She yelled into her comm device as she sprinted out the door. 

"Quake! Do NOT engage!" Coulson and May both shouted through comms as Daisy took off.

Daisy arrive to see maze getting smacked around by red. He was avoiding quite a few blows but the blows that he wasn't able to avoid we're tossing him around like a punching bag. 

Finally Ross had him pinned to the ground by one hand and was about to let lose when Daisy hit him. He stumbled forward and turned. Pissed off. 

"Stand down Agent Johnson." Mace said, faintly. 

Daisy raised her hand and flicked them back in a "come and get me" gesture. Red started to charge her and she ran away to let him chase her. 

Right when he was about to get to her Daisy stopped and ducked, making him go right over her. She twisted as he tried to stop. She kicked and pulsed the back of his knee (the same knee Mace did) and fell onto her hand. She twisted and brought both legs against his chest. 

Ross stumbled and she pushed her advantage hitting him with a few more pulses before ducking underneath his oncoming arms. Ross realizing what she was doing kicked his feet out clipping her and she spun around into the dirt. 

Before Daisy could get up Ross jabbed at her. Before Daisy could defend herself YoYo appeared and took the blow. All of her limbs snapped forward and she flew backwards. 

"Elena!" Daisy screamed. She couldn't lose her not after Lincoln. 

Ross raised both hands above his head bringing his hands down in slow motion.  
Daisy twisted and blasted him. The blast that was stronger than any Daisy could remember using lifted him in the air and over the facility's gate. 

"Shit." She said to herself as Ross was now in civilian population. 

She charged and used her powers knocking him over unsure if he had any control of himself. She charged at him, letting loose against him. She pointed both fist at him and put full power into her blasts. 

Red stood up despite her powers and took a step and then another. Daisy started sweating as she poured all of her power into Ross but he continued to advance on her. It was like Hive all over again. 

Daisy clenched her jaw in determination. This would not happen again. There were to many civilians around. No one innocent was going to be hurt today. She let loose the flood of emotions that she had been holding in for seven months. 

 

_"No, we need to be protected from her!_

_"I have no problem hauling Lincoln's ass in, in cuffs."_

_"Seychelles?"_

_"Coulson's powered pet put seven agents in the hospital."  
"That wasn't Coulson's fault."_

_"Skye? I need you to look at these patterns. Tell me what you find."_

Daisy shook her head as she realized that she spaced out. Realizing she was gripping Ross' head with he knees she punched down with another pulse before somersault of and back onto her feet. Ross looked horrible, leaning on the ground numerous splotches peppered his skin. 

"This is your last chance Ross. Surrender peacefully." Daisy shouted, ignoring all the passerby's cell phone cameras. 

"You ruined everything!" He shouted before sprinting at her. 

_" I hope your mother is everything you wanted her to be."_

Daisy didn't even blink before punching the ground. A quake felt like it left her entire body and into the ground. A trail opened up sucking Ross into it before closing slightly. 

As the ground closed Daisy fell to her knees, grabbing her shoulder from where Ross kicked her. 

"Skye! Skye!" May shouted. Her mentor dropped to her knees and slid to right in front of Daisy. She looked her over one and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ye- Yeah. My shoulder hurts though." Daisy said honestly. 

"Good." May said before smacking Daisy upside the head. Daisy will admit, a lot harder than she though May would. Suddenly all the air rushed from her lungs as May pulled her into a bone crushing hug. 

"You got him?"

"Yeah. I got him."

 

 

Twenty minutes later they pulled Ross out of the trench Daisy created. Daisy walked up with Wanda's shock collar and was seriously debating whether or not to do it.

"You know." Daisy started. "I should really put this on you. You wouldn't think twice about doing it to me."

"Luckily for you, she's to good of a person for that! I'm not." May said snatching it out of Daisy's hand. She quickly snapped it on the former Secretary of State's neck. The more he shouted the more powerful the blast. "You're lucky I'm not Natasha. Wanda is the closest thing she daughter. You wouldn't be making it to trial."

Both women watched as the monster was dragged away in handcuffs. His arrest signifying the end of terror for numerous powered individuals. 

 

River Rock  
Point Pleasant, NJ  
December 31st, 2016

"I uh don't want to talk about it." Daisy said looking down. 

"Skye?" May said getting her to look back at her. "Were... were these dark thoughts about me?"

"In part." Daisy said. "It just... I know I deserve it but..."

 

CLANG!

 

There was a bunch of yelling and excitement as numerous people rushed out of the building. 

"What in the hell?" Mack asked as he got up from the table that he was at with YoYo. 

She definitely lucked out when she only had a few broken ribs and both dislocated shoulders. It could've been much worse with a Hulk. Luckily her super fast metabolism kicked in and she was no worse for ware. 

"I know she's in there!" A voice Daisy recognized shout. "I want to talk to Quake!"

Daisy pushed her way through the crowd to get outside and once she did her blood ran cold. There, both Iron man and Thor were standing ready for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be no romance in this story other than a passing reference to the characters in the relationship.  
> PS is anyone actually reading this?


	5. Be a team, act like a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy confronts Mace about his powers.

Seacourt  
NY, NY  
0903 January 3rd

"You lied to me." Daisy said as soon as Mace walked into the training room. 

"Ms. Guerrero, Ms Rodriguez, please wait for me in the hall." Mace sighed as he Walked into the room. The Inhuman that Daisy requested personally gave her a weird look before being escorted out by YoYo. 

"Of course I lied to you. There's plenty of things that are above your clearance level that I have to lie to you about."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Daisy said rolling her eyes. "I told you. If you're going to be on my STRIKE team I need to know the extent of your abilities so that it helps our team."

"And I didn't. I told you everything!" He said forcefully. Using her abilities she could tell that he wasn't lying. "If this is about what happened with May..."

Daisy sighed and held up her hand. "It's not. When whoever gave you your abilities gave them to you, did they explain how your powers actually worked or did they just send you in the wind?"

"I don't know what..." Mace said beginning to backpedal. 

"Save it. We both know you aren't Inhuman. I don't care." Daisy said. "You refer to terragenesis cocoons as husks. No one who has actually gone through has called it that."

"Still what you've seen of my abilities... " he started before being cut off. 

Daisy swung her fists at him twice before dropping to the ground and trying to swipe his feet out from under him. Even Mace looked surprised when he did a handless cartwheel. 

"You still sure about that?" Daisy said, "because the only person I've ever actually seen pull that move off is May."

Mace thought for a moment before saying. "I thought I was just building it up in my own head." Mace said. 

"SHIELD used to have an agent with similar abilities." Daisy said. "Look up the Anthony Masters file."

"And what abilities are those?" Mace asked. 

"Muscle mimicry. Anything you seem to see you can repeat. I saw you use moves that Deathlok, May and the Black Widow all use." Daisy said, "you can come back in now!"

When YoYo and Emily both women walked back into the room Daisy said. "If we're going to be a team we need to train like a team. Let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm going to be Busy for the next few days and wanted to get this out before the episode on Tuesday. We'll find out about May next chapter.


	6. The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy shows YoYo and new recruit Emily a Secret and May is fed up with her Ward.

January 19th 2017  
14:32  
Location Unknown

“How far away are we?” Elena asked. 

“ ‘bout a hundred feet to the left. The sand colored building.” Daisy said.

“What is this place.” Synapse asked in awe. 

“It's Called the Swamp. It used to be SHIELDs internal affairs unit until Fury turned it into one of his secret bases.” Daisy said. “I removed it off S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar.”

“Why?”

Daisy ignored her and continued up the steps to punch in the five digit code. There was a red scanning light before the sound chimed before saying "Welcome Agent Johnson. Welcome Agent Rodriguez. Ms. Guerrero.”

"I am not an Agent?" Elena asked confused before Daisy corrected her. 

"You are in my book." Daisy looked around before shouting. "Hellooooooo!"

Two girls about Daisy's age came rushing down the hall looking ready for a fight. The first one was a little shorter but had blue patterns across the side of her face holding her arms out in a similar manner to Daisy while the other had strings hanging from her finger tips. 

"Daisy!" They both shouted before rushing over. 

"Don't worry guys, I'm not hurt. Just in incredible pain..." Daisy said dryly. "Yo-Yo, Emily, this is Ren and Iso. Guys this is Yo-Yo and Emily."

"She’s on your team?" Iso asked. "The speedy one?"

"Yeah." Daisy said throwing her other arm over Ren's shoulder. They helped her up the stairs and into a common room. Maybe fighting three Avenger level enhanced people within days wasn’t the smartest idea. "Now to meet everyone else."

Once the five women got down the hall they were greeted by a group of others. "Hey guys." Daisy said and YoYo was trying not to be surprised by the man in front. "This is Yo-Yo. Yo-Yo this is-"

"Wait." Elena said. "We are all Inhumans?"

"Yeah." Daisy said shrugging. "Inhumans who couldn't really blend in or had nowhere to go. This is Geldhoff he's from Sokovia." She said gesturing to a man who looked like he had a melted face. "He, Lori and Lana..." she said gesturing to the woman and what looked like her smaller clone. "Have explosive powers. 

"Ren has ribbons for hands." Daisy said and the girl who Daisy was leaning on nodded in Elena's direction. "Lot more useful than it sounds. Iso can control all pressure. It can be used in some interesting ways. And finally this is Dante. Fire powers. His sister and niece are around here somewhere.” 

"Are you ok?" Dante asked as the transferred Daisy to the bases medical wing. 

"A lot of pain but no real injuries.” Daisy said grimacing. "I should be fine. Can I talk to Yo-Yo alone for a minute?"

The group nodded and helped Daisy into what would've been the C.O.s office. Daisy sat down at the desk as Elena glared at her. 

"What is this place?" Elena said the second everyone left. "A safe house?"

"Uh yeah." Daisy said. "These people need somewhere to lay low."

"SHIELD could've provided that for them!" Elena said. "They are all alone! These people need protection!"

"Really? Like the same protections those Inhumans those watchdogs killed in Miami had?" Daisy asked. "These Poople needed real help. You've seen Geldhoff, Ren and Iso. There's no way they can pass in the real world. Lori has a record. Anytime that something went wrong in her town the first suspect was her. Always. 

Dante and his mother; they transformed in the street. His mother wasn't as lucky as him when some gangbangers beat her to death inside her cocoon. I'm the only protection these people have."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked finally and Daisy was shocked. She had never seen he only Inhuman friend this upset. And Daisy supposed it was justified when she kept something like this from her. 

"I was getting you in enough trouble as it was." Daisy said sadly. "I didn't need you in more."

"Still. You should've told me." Elena said crossing her arms with a huff. "We are in this together from now on. Comprende?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Daisy said with a tired smile before tracing a cross over her heart sarcastically. “Now Ms. Guerro...”

Emily jumped as Daisy looked at her. “We need to talk about secrecy.”

 

 

 

0923 January 19th  
Seacourt

Daisy had been avoiding her that much was obvious. She had see neither hide nor hair (oh and when she did get a hold of her hide there was going to be trouble) of her in days, and barely had seen her in weeks. Sure the LMD was realistic but this was ridiculous. Even with Coulson it was not that awkward admitting feeling for him and then Rosalind coming back into the picture. Not that she was complaining that the woman was doing well.

But May was through with allowing her ward to avoid her. She marched right up to Seacourt, Jemma was going to have a heart attack when she found out May was out of bed. She had been in that hospital room for almost a week now. Time was enough!

Piper looked up in surprise as May walked in, “Age... May! W-What are you doing here?”

“Where is Agent Johnson?” May said trying to not groan in pain. Aida definitely did a number on her. 

“Daisy hasn’t been here all day ma’am.” Piper said confused. “Do you need me to call Jemma?”

May pinched her eyebrows together. That was weird. She looked at Mace’s computer. It said Daisy’s schedule consisted entirely of her YoYo and Emily talking about team details. Here. 

“Do not call Jemma.” May said forcefully. She took out her phone and found the tracking beacon she had planted on Daisy, she’d worry about ethics later. She was not letting her gir... her girl away to kill herself. Not again. 

“Ma’am, I mean May?” Piper said, worried. 

“Do we have a Quinjet here?” 

“Yeah, but why?” Piper asked, obviously planning to go with her. 

“I need to go meet up with her.” May said leaving no doubt as to who “her” was. 

“I’ll come with!” Piper said tossing her jacket across her shoulders. God what does she do all day that she could just take a random trip. “Where to Boss?”

“Charlotte, North Carolina.”

 

The Swamp  
14:54  
January 19th, 2017

“What are you talking about?” Yo-Yo asked afraid her friend had gone crazy as she rummaged through the office and started changing into one of her suits. 

“I have older gauntlets here. These’ll have to do.” Daisy said clicking two bulky bracelets onto her wrists. At her friends glare she started scratching her head before saying. “Uhh I might’ve called Tony Stark here.”

“You what!” YoYo said, “why would you invite the person who tried to kill you days ago to this safe place?”

Daisy walked into the living area before saying, “I’ll explain in a minute.”

Elena glared at her friend before they enter to see Dante and Iso intertwined on the couch watching TV. 

“Well that’s new.” Daisy said grinning. As soon as the (barely) adults starting getting up to defend themselves she started calling out around the house. “I need everyone! Now!”

Everyone started filtering down and Daisy looked around annoyed. “Where the hell is Reader?”

“Here.” A voice behind them sounded and Yo-Yo and Emily turned around to see and Man in a something that was similar to a brown armored version of Daisy’s suit with a tan cape and a set of dog tags on a satchel hanging from his hip. He had a set of goggles that covered his eyes that covered a scar that when from the right side of his chin that extended up into the right side of his hairline. He had a thigh holster that held a set of batons Bobbi would drool over. 

All of her time on the streets allowed YoYo to tell the difference between the pretenders and the actual badasses and without even saying a word he just screamed _**dangerous!**_

“Where the hell have you been? I pay you to watch the house.” Daisy exclaimed. “Just because I’m here doesn’t mean you don’t have to be.”

“I keep an eye on the place- no pun intended- for when it needs it.” Reader said. “Kinda like when an occupant uses an unsecured line that allows others to track the signal.”

“Reader this is Em, and Yo-Yo. Em, Yo-Yo this is Reader and his partner Forey,” the Dog next to Reader yipped as the inhuman sighed and when she realized that numerous residents looked worried at the spat; she started typing into a wall panel when a large dooryard no one knew existed. 

“Look. This is a safe room. I have...” Everyone’s eyes widened as they felt the building shake as Daisy was cut off. “In! In now!”

“No way!” Dante said, Iso fast behind him. “We’re staying here! Helping you!”

“Dante I appreciate that. I really do.” Daisy said putting a hand on his shoulder. “But the entire point of this place is to keep you all a secret. I might get whoever to leave without endangering any of you.” The younger Inhumans looked disappointed but agreed. 

Reader nodded at them as Daisy, YoYo, and the new girl went to the building’s docking port. Yo-Yo stood in a runner’s brace, Emily raised her fists like a boxer and Daisy pointed a pistol at the entrance only to see May walk through the door. Seeing them prepared for battle she raised her eyebrow. “Expecting someone?”

“M-May?” Daisy said confused. She knew this place wasn’t on SHIELD’s radar. 

“We need to talk.” May said forcefully. 

“Uh, yeah.” Daisy said scratching her head. “I have an office. Kinda.”

May threw the younger woman’s arm over her shoulders and they looked off to speak. 

“So....” Piper said awkwardly. “This place is cool.”

 

“How the hell do you know about this place?” Daisy asked. 

“You didn’t think Coulson and I noticed when an entire base went missing?” May asked incredulously. “I worked in admin. It was literally my job to notice inconsistencies like this.”

“You guys never checked here? Or even mentioned it.” Daisy said. 

“We had a mini camera installed across the street. If you came here or the cameras went out we would’ve been here.” May said in the matter of fact way only she had. “But enough of that. We need to talk. About my LMD.”

“Look May...” Daisy said struggling for words. “I know what it said isn’t true. You don’t.”

“And what if it was?” May said bluffing. She didn’t actually know what was said but she had a feeling. 

“It... you don’t have to try to make me feel better.” Daisy said dejectedly. “I know it was supposed to get close to me so I wouldn’t notice.”

“No it wasn’t.” May said flat out lying (well maybe she wasn’t she didn’t actually know). “After I... got sick. There were a lot of regrets I had. I... you were one of of them.”

Daisy’s eyes widened and started tearing up. “No!” May said forcefully, god Phil was so much better than Her at this. “Our conversation on the Zephyr before... Lincoln was never finished. I care about you a l...”

May was cut off by 130 pounds of fluffy super hero tackling her into a couch. May’s eyes widened at the vice grip under her armpits before she smiled. “Thanks M..” Daisy said mumbling into her shoulder. May didn’t know exactly what her Ward said but she has a feeling it wasn’t “May”.

After about ten minutes May finally said, “C’mon. Get up.”

“Numh humh.” Daisy mumble grunted causing May to wonder not for the first time how starved for touch her girl was. 

“Daisy.” She said a little more firmly. 

“I thought you were dead May.” Daisy said. “When that LMD pushed me out of the way of that hammer. It was the worst experience of my life. Tied for it at least.”

“I’m fine.” May said stroking her fingers their Daisy’s hair. 

“I almost shoved that hammer right up the stupid God’s...”

“I know.” May smiled. “He’s lucky you realized.”

“It took us way to long to find you. I thought Aida killed you.”

May felt Daisy smile against her Chet before saying. “C’mon. We can talk back at the playground. In the mean time I need to leave you and the other Inhumans who aren’t living here.”

“Mace was pretty pissed when I told him.” Daisy smiled. “But he agreed not to say anything.”

“I’m starting to think we were wrong ab...” May began before the entire building shook. 

“What the hell?” Daisy said running to one of the one way windows. About two dozen men with automatic rifles and machine guns stood outside. 

Watchdogs. 

“Ok. You really need to go!” Daisy said pulling out a syringe. “I’ll handle this.”

“Daisy no!” May said forcefully as Emily, Piper and YoYo joined them. 

“You died and came back and then spent the better part of a month in a medically induced coma. You’re still recovering.”

“And you fought two Avengers, and giant monster and a bunch of robots.” May said exasperated. 

“Which is why I have this!” Daisy said before injecting herself with Adrenaline. 

“Quake! What the hell is going on?” Reader said charging out. 

“We’re under attack.” Daisy said. “The Base Defenses should hold them off long enough for you to get everyone out.”

“Where to.” 

“Afterlife.” Daisy said, firmly. 

May looked at her horrified and opened her mouth before being cut off. “Who is that?” Emily asked. 

They all rushed to the window to see a person with pale white and red skin in chains on a leash be led forward. Something around her neck lit up and a ball of energy released from her chest destroying the better part of her house front. They had enslaved an inhuman to do their dirty work. 

“Dammit!” Daisy said, “Reader get the rest of them out, I’ll hold them off as long as poss...”

“Hell no!” Iso said. “We’re in this together. If we fight we do it together.”

Daisy looked around and most of the Inhumans agreed by nodding their heads and looking stoic. Daisy resisted the urge to smile due to the fact they might all die soon. 

“Fine. Reader, take Lana, Gabby and Ari.” Daisy said, and they all gathered around. 

“I’ll be right back.” Reader said as he swiped one of the dog-tags Daisy quickly pushed May into him making her disappear too. 

Daisy ignored Yo-yos looks as she said, “Ok, here’s the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long. But I hit this plot bunny and I’ve been so annoyed with this season and this was the result.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't watched it, in Slingshot Mace is shown to have Platinum level security. That where that comes from.


End file.
